


Býti připraven

by AliNasweter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... jinými slovy míti předsudky. Loki se chová divně. Jakože... víc než obvykle. To by mohlo ke stručnému popisku stačit. Jednorázovka neobsahuje žádný pár, a jsou přítomni pánové Thor, Loki a Tony. </p>
<p>Upozornění: Při psaní tohoto díla nebylo ublíženo žádnému zvířátku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Býti připraven

Tony si původně nemyslel, že by na toho šílence s nevkusnou helmou kdy mohl změnit názor. Byl připraven chodit ve svém vlastním bytě v obleku. Byl připraven na nedobrovolný výlet oknem. Byl připraven na každodenní poznámky, urážky, narážky, magické záblesky, uražená trhnutí hlavou, syčení, křičení, házení věcí, urvané končetiny, výhrůžky a plané hrozby, skutečné úrazy a požáry, byl připraven snad úplně na  _všechno_ , když mu bylo jen tak mimochodem sděleno, že se jeho věž stane na dobu neurčitou azylem jistému bohovi lstí.

Možná nebyl připraven na fakt, že se jednoho dne vzbudí a půjde v boxerkách do obýváku, kde se popadne za hruď a využije všech fyzických i psychických sil, aby se na místě nevyvrátil. Když mu bylo řečeno, že zločinec číslo jedna přicestuje s Thorem tím svým nebeským letaxem, očekával něco... vznešenějšího, než že se mu onen obávaný zločinec složí k nohám. A taky ve svých představách nebyl ve spodkách.

Thor si jen ztrápeně povzdychl, poplácal bratra po rameni (čímž ho, blbec, málem dorazil) a omluvil se mu za to hrubé zacházení. Pak ho jedním pohybem zdvihl zpátky na nohy (což taky nebyl dobrý nápad) a s omluvným úsměvem Lokiho protáhl kolem strnulého majitele věže.

Jak říkal, Tony byl připraven na všechno.

Ovšem kromě tohohle.  

První dny byly ještě jakžtakž zvládnutelné. Loki byl většinu času v komatu (nebo umíral, nebo spal, jak to měl vědět?), nebo v koutku svého nového pokoje, odkud se klidně několik hodin nehnul. Tony se rozhodl, že si s něčím takovým nemusí dělat starosti.

Další dny, kdy Loki ze své nory vylézt musel, ať už z nedostatku jídla nebo socializace, už byly trošku trapnější. Tony sebou při každém setkání cuknul, jako by dostal elektrickým proudem, načež podezřívavě přimhouřil oči a vyloženě se z blízkosti svého spolubydlícího odplížil. Loki sice nevypadal ani zdaleka tak hrozivě, jako když ho potkal minule, ale bylo třeba se mít na pozoru, když se zodpovědný skoro-král Asgardu rozhodl, že nechá bratra bratrem (a potenciálním vrahem Tonyho Starka) a radši půjde navštívit svou přítelkyni.

Loki nejspíš pochopil, že není třeba se mít na pozoru a na pozoru se mít přestal. Zčásti proto, že byl znechucen vývojem svého života, zčásti proto, že už zkrátka neměl sílu. O veškerou magii ho připravit nemohli, pokud ho nechtěli zabít tou nejodpornější cestou, ale dali mu taková omezení, až mu skutečně činilo potíže být vzhůru byť jen pár hodin. Bloumal bytem jako zombie, vlasy kratší, ale zdaleka ne tak upravené, majestátní brnění fuč, místo toho lehká zelenočerná tunika (u které Tony ztěžka chápal, že je něco takového na Asgardu skutečně běžné), oči byly bez jiskry a života, bez zájmu a emocí, pleť nezdravě našedlá. Tony měl hrůzu větší, než když se Loki objevil poprvé s kupou monster za zády.

To aspoň bylo svým způsobem zábavné.

O dalších pár dní (týdnů, měsíců, let?!) později se role vyměnily. Tony se na obezřetnost vykašlal a žil zase jako předtím. Když potkal boha kdekoli ve svém bytě, ani nemrkl. A na Lokiho padla řada s obavami. Jakmile přestal být v místnosti sám, paranoidně se odsunul na strategicky výhodné místečko, založil si ruce na hrudi a odmítal mrkat.

Tohle období bylo tichou domácností, možná až na pár rozpačitých frází (za á; už jsi vzhůru? za bé; ještě jsi vzhůru?), které se většinou obešly bez zcela očividných odpovědí.

Jednoho pochmurného rána Tony práskl s hrnkem o linku a napůl nevěřícně, napůl pobaveně sledoval, jak se bůh bleskově vyhoupl ze židle a zůstal strnule stát, připraven na boj.

Ten den pocítil něco vzdáleně podobného výčitkám. Napřed jeho mírumilovné já navrhlo, že bude chodit po špičkách a přestane práskat věcmi, ale když ho jeho racionální část profackovala s tím, že by se tak musel prakticky vzdát všeho, co dosud dělal, rozhodl se jednat jinak.

"Víš, že ti byl poskytnut azyl proto, abychom tě udrželi v bezpečí?" zeptal se ten samý den. Loki přimhouřil oči a zamyslel se. Potom, když uznal za vhodné odpovědět, jen tiše a výsměšně poznamenal:

"Připadám ti jako hlupák?"

Touto neobvykle dlouhou a záživnou debatou počalo další podivné období. Ticho v bytě bylo ještě rozpačitější a nesnesitelnější než předtím. Nikdo nechodil na návštěvy. Pravda, Steve občas zavítal, dokonce i Bruce, ale Bruce zpravidla nevydržel dlouho a kapitána nakonec kvůli té jeho neochvějné víře v dobro každého člověka musel Tony nakonec vyhodit sám.

Lokiho domněnku, že je ve vězení, se Tony stále snažil popírat, až už nevěděl, co by řekl. Snad měl i naději, že boha přesvědčí, aby žil normálně - jen s jistými omezeními pro ochranu jeho i všech ostatních. Na slovíčkaření si potrpěli oba. V momentě, kdy na Starkovu věž omylem spadl Thor při snaze zajmout zločince s kovovými křídly a sadistickými choutkami, se Tony přestal snažit. Spustil se alarm a přiběhla hromada agentů, kteří se, naprosto lhostejní k zmatenému Thorovi a bezvědomému zločinci v troskách, automaticky vrhli právě na Lokiho, jehož jediným hříchem toho dne byl cukr navíc v ranní kávě.

Loki byl k smrti uražený, Tony unavený a rozmrzelý, Thor provinilý, zločinec v komatu a sádře, Fury spokojený a věž zničená. Nezbývalo, než se na chvilku přestěhovat jinam. Tony se odmítal cpát v  _jedné jediné_  věži i s opraváři, proto navrhl, že koupí nějakou vilu na samotě. Daleko od civilizace, čímž jednak uspokojí nároky na dovolenou, a jednak odklidí hrozbu, totiž naštvaného Lokiho.

Po nákupu vily u jezera někde mezi zapadákovem, starou farmou (plnou slepic, koček a podobné havěti) a koncem světa bylo třeba trochu času navíc, aby se dodělala nezbytná opatření, třeba neprůstřelná okna, provizorní laboratoř (to k dovolené  _patří_ ) a pokoj - svým způsobem spíš cela - pro rozzuřeného boha. Vypadalo to na poklidný pobyt.

Prvních pár dní zůstal i Thor, který se bůhvíproč zdráhal nechat Starka s Lokim o samotě, a tak začala rodinná dovolená. Tony se občas zadrhl a prohlédl si scénu před sebou; Thora zhluboka vdechujícího čistý vzduch - skoro jako doma, proč New York tak smrdí, Tony? - otráveného Lokiho, kterému co chvíle klesala hlava na opěrátko/stůl/strom/stěnu a nakonec sám sebe, s překvapivě klidným a vyrovnaným nitrem a neobvykle shovívavou náladou.

Dokonce ve vztahu (dá-li se to tak nazvat) s Lokim postoupil na takovou úroveň, že se domluvili i na společném pobytu venku. Loki jednoduše neměl na výběr, sám jít nemohl a v případě porušení dohody ho čekalo něco horšího než pouhá přítomnost smrtelníka, a Tony, protože se chtěl vyvarovat dalšího zničeného majetku, zkrátka raději spolupracoval.

Pak se to všechno zničilo. Úplně se to zhroutilo. Loki jako by znovu ztratil veškerou důvěru; na procházkách lesem se držel v takových úhlech, aby nebyl snadno na očích ani na dosah, ale aby nepůsobil dojmem uprchlíka, přestal mluvit a opět trávil nejvíce času v pokoji. Tony si nemohl pomoct, cítil se možná krapet zklamaně. Tentokrát si byl jistý, že neudělal nic špatně, a Lokiho důvěra (byť minimální!) byla lákavou odměnou, která se mu znovu ztratila z dohledu.

Nevěděl, proč by o to stál, nikdo se ho neptal, on se taky neptal, bylo mu to fuk, nechte ho být.

Jeho pochyby zesílily v den, kdy v předsíni našel vyčerpané mládě krtka. Původně jen zamračeně hleděl na nebohé zvířátko z dostatečné vzdálenosti, hlavu nakloněnou a obočí svraštěné - kde se to tady proboha vzalo - když vtom se otevřely dveře od Lokiho pokoje dokořán, vyšel z nich bůh a Tony, naprosto nepovšimnut, zůstal strnule stát a zíral na to, čeho se při smyslech a relativně střízlivý stal svědkem.

Loki k tvorečkovi přišel, vzal ho do dlaně a s povzdychnutím mu řekl: "Taky by se mi takový osud nelíbil, ale už to nebude trvat dlouho, uvidíš."

Zešílel.

Tonyho první domněnka byla velmi stručná a málem ho donutila volat na pomoc Thora, když vtom ho ovládla zvědavost. Když už ten chlap konečně zblbnul, zajímalo by ho,  _jak přesně_. Bláznovství a krtek, to  _tak moc_  nedávalo smysl, až to bylo zajímavé. Tony pak našel ještě mnohem divnější a podezřelejší věc - malou misku s mlékem. Jeho mozek byl za každých okolností pohotový a sestavil mu malý seznam:

1) Definitivně zešílel.

2) Těla bohů jsou jiná, možná něco jako krtka a mléko považuje za důležitou stravu.

3) Černá magie.

Bylo by divné zavolat Thorovi a zeptat se ho, jestli jí krtky a zapíjí je mlékem?

Asi ano.

Nevadí, zavolá Jane.

 

*******

 

V telefonu bylo rozpačité ticho. Pak se astrofyzička zhluboka nadechla, jako by počítala do deseti nebo se pozastavila nad tím, jak něco tak neskutečně neinteligentního může vypadnout z někoho tak neskutečně inteligentního, a velmi pomalu a zřetelně Tonymu sdělila, že co ona ví, tak Thor má chutě stejné jako smrtelníci a že pochybuje, že by na tom byl jeho bratr jinak.

Co ty víš, tohle je můj bůh, zahihňal se poťouchle jakýsi neznámý tvor v jeho hrudi. Položil telefon a podrbal se na bradě. Dobrá tedy, bod číslo dvě může směle vyškrtnout. Zbývá šílenství a černá  magie.

Výzkum probíhal dál.

 

*******

 

Loki potřeboval mléko často, a na krtka už Tony nikde nenarazil. Možná si je hlídal lépe, napadlo ho. Tolik odvahy, aby se vydal do jámy lvové, tedy Lokiho pokoje, a ještě k tomu na vlastní pěst, tedy rozhodně neměl. A... dokonce i jemu přišlo divné žádat Jarvise o záznamy. On na to chtěl přijít  _sám_.

Zrovna šel po špičkách kolem pokoje svého pochybného spolubydlícího, když uslyšel lehký smích. Kdyby šel normálně (což už v poslední době nedělal), nebyl by si toho všiml, ale ten neobvyklý zvuk mu sebral veškeré zábrany. Prudce se zastavil a přiblížil se ke dveřím.

„Nedívej se na mě tak vyčítavě. To ty za to můžeš, tys to vylil a budeš mít hlad,“ ozvalo se z pokoje a Tony nevěděl, jestli se má ze samého zmatku smát nebo plakat.  _Tak moc_  chtěl ty dveře vyrazit a vidět, jak to Lokiho šílenství může vypadat... možná už si povídal i s nohou od postele. A to se nevidí každý den.

Pak nastalo další období, to, které v Tonym vyvolalo jiné pochyby. Totiž, od doby, co se rozhodl, že Loki buďto zešílel nebo provádí černou magii (popřípadě obojí), se s bohem opět dalo vydržet lépe. Držel si od Starka sice odstup, ale oči měl živější, vrátil se mu ten jeho typický úšklebek, vypadal zkrátka dobře a Tony neměl to srdce se snažit boha o jeho zdraví prospěšné bláznovství připravit.

Mohl nad tím prostě mávnout rukou a dál si užívat dovolenou. Pokud se jako dovolená dá počítat měsíc, za který toho vypracoval, vylepšil, vymyslel a doinstaloval mnohem více než ve své plně vybavené dílně.

Zvědavost ho na okamžik skutečně přešla, ale to už mu Thorova přítomnost dělala nějak automaticky. Hromovládce chtěl upevnit sourozenecké vztahy a Lokiho nálada se rapidně zhoršila. Tony se rozhodl, že mu k životu stačí jenom dílna a vůbec z ní nevycházel.

Po krásném klidném dni bez jediné hodiny spánku však přišlo očekávané přerušení jeho vědecké múzy. Domkem se rozlehl křik.

„Nechci ti ublížit bratře, vzdej se! Nemůžeš mi mít za zlé, že ti nevěřím tolik jako dřív! Dej ty ruce tak, abych je viděl!“

Tony ospale zamrkal na kliku od dveří a líně si přehrával celou potenciální scénu. Nechtělo se mu věřit, že by Loki ve svém skoro-smrtelném stavu chtěl bojovat ze všech lidí zrovna s Thorem, ale slova blonďatého Asgarďana tvrdila opak.

„Nenuť mě tě donutit!“ vyhrožoval Thor a Tony, který se v duchu plácl nad tím výběrem slov do čela, vyšel z dílny. V kuchyni (proč vždycky v kuchyni, je tam toho tolik ke zničení) stáli oba bratři, Thor s Mjolnirem v pravačce a s levou rukou napřaženou k černovlasému bohovi, který si obě ruce tiskl k břichu, ochranitelsky a opatrně a přitom tak neuvěřitelně vzdorně, že kdyby si Tony nebyl vyloženě jistý (Jarvis měl nakázán pravidelný sken potenciálních změn), byl by řekl, že je to těhotenství.

„Anthony, příteli, drž se dál!“ křikl na něj Thor dramaticky a nervózně těkal očima mezi ospalým vynálezcem a Lokim, který, zahnán do kouta, vypadal nebezpečněji než kdy jindy. Tonyho se opět zmocnila potlačovaná zvědavost. Že by viděl na vlastní oči důvod Lokiho odstupu? Pokud se mu povedlo vyrobit něco, co mohlo být pro lidstvo nebo jeho samotného jakkoli nebezpečné, bral by to. Ale to by mu logická rovnice omlátila o hlavu krtka a mléko.

Tak strašně moc to nedávalo smysl, panebože, tak už mu to někdo řekněte nebo se z toho zcvokne.

„Žádám tě naposledy, Loki, jestli to ani tentokrát nevezmeš na vědomí, budu přinucen použít násilí,“ řekl Thor pohřebním hlasem a mračil se u toho, jak mu jen samotná představa nebyla příliš příjemná. Nevěděl, kolik by toho oslabené tělo ex-boha mohlo vydržet, ale měl nakázáno v případě Lokiho pokusu o útěk/vraždu/sebevraždu/zmatek/ _cokoli_  rázně zakročit.

Nastala dusná pauza, kdy se Thor o jeden krok přiblížil, Tony z Lokiho v koutě nespustil ani na vteřinu oči, a Loki se v ten samý okamžik zlomil.

„Stůj!“ křikl tak zděšeně, až by si jeden skutečně myslel, že na něj jde jeho bratr s úmyslem krvavé vraždy. Blonďatý bůh se okamžitě zastavil, zděšen tou nevídanou reakcí, překvapen rezignací, ve kterou už ani nedoufal.

Loki pomalu vytahoval ruce ze záhybu tuniky, pro Tonyho až bolestivě pomalu, bože, bylo to vážně nutné?

Jak už Tony kdysi tvrdil, byl připraven na všechno.

Kromě malého načepýřeného rozhořčeně mňoukajícího tvorečka v dlaních jednoho z nejnebezpečnějších zločinců vůbec. 

 


End file.
